Famous Families of the Seceded South
It should be noted that the word "famous" is used loosely in regards to some families mentions below. Although many are Famous in terms of being national or even internationally know other may only be famous in certain circles throughout the nation. =The Jackson Family= The Jackson Family is a story similar to many other families in the south. Walter Jackson was the CEO of a small beverage company operating out of Wilmington, NC before the fall of the Union. Once the Union did fall however, and the South unified itself the Jackson Family's fortune took a turn for the best. After the fall Walter quickly used the chaos to commission new business throughout the new "nation" and his small but effective beverage company quickly became a thriving empire in the South. The company, known as "Jackson's Beverage Company" is the nation's leading Alcoholic and non-Alcoholic provider and is the only company in the nation which produces the soda known as "Sundrip" a nation wide favorite. It is because of this new found economic power that the Jacksons have been able to live a luxurious life as well as become increasingly influential in certain political circles. =The Braham Family= The Braham family is most famous for their overwhelming devotion to the Protestant faith. Before the fall of the Union Dr. Franklin Braham Jr. more commonly known simply as Rev. Braham by his congregation was a small town Reverend in Boone, NC. Though widely known throughout the town the Brahams were almost nonexistent to the outside world. Once the Union fell however this status changed as Rev. Braham took his mission on the road and began "crusading" throughout the newly formed Seceded South. These crusades won the Brahams national attention and admiration. Soon the Braham family was a household name throughout the Protestant communities of the Seceded South and seen as a true authority on Protestantism. With such attention brought to the family through it's ministry, it has become something of a tradition for Braham sons to follow in their father's footsteps and become ministers themselves. The Brahams are also the favorite choice to preform presidential inaugurations. =The Petersons Family= The Petersons family has to be, by far, the most unique of all the major billionaire families of the Seceded South. Living in the now capital, Wilmington, James Peterson worked in the local automobile manufacturing plant. When the Union fell and the new southern government looked to reconstruct the industrial heart of the South, one of the first industries they looked at was that of the automobile. Being a daring entrepreneur, James Peterson rallied his fellow workers to reopen the automobile plant and begin manufacturing cars and trucks for the new southern nation. Impressed by his unknowingly superb leadership skills his companies union (which had until this point ran the operation after the reopening of the plant) elected him President and CEO of the company and Peterson Industry was born. Peterson Auto is now one of the nation's leading automobile manufacturing companies and has afforded the Peterson family with a vast new wealth. =The Strong Family= The Strong Family represent the "old wealth" of the South that has existed far before that of the new Confederacy. The Strong family began their acquisition of wealth during the boom of the plantation period, owning one of the wealthiest plantation the South had to offer. After the fall of the first Confederacy, the Strong family was quick to find new work as the market of the South changed and invested most of their old money into establishing bank branches under the name Vachovia. Locating their headquarters in Charlotte NC, Vachovia became one of the largest and most powerful banking companies in the South during the Union. Now standing as the primary bank of the Confederacy, the Strong family is said to be the wealthiest and one of the most powerful in all the south, a tradition they believe will continue as long as a strong heir is alive. Category:United Confederate States of America